whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Dice Killing Chapter Two
Synopsis Prologue The episode opens with a montage review of the previous episode. Rika stares in shock at the calendar in Dr. Yamamoto's office that reads "June, 1983." She watches Reina walk away down the abandoned center of Hinamizawa as she inwardly realizes in her Adult Voice that "everything has changed," which includes the absence of Irie Kyōsuke, Takano Miyo, and even Keiichi. As the higurashi cry, she realizes that most importantly, Oyashiro-sama's Curse is not happening. The review ends where the previous episode ended: Rika stands at The Dam Construction Site and asks herself where she is. First Half Views from her perspective as she walking up the steps to the Furude Shrine, Rika muses in her Adult Voice that Takano has not appeared, and the Irie Institute does not exist. She rationalizes that since there is no research into the Hinamizawa Syndrome, there is no reason for her parents to have died. Since her mother is the "hysteric type" who does not calm down easily once she something disturbs her, Rika understands why Takano and her minions had her killed. She notes that no matter how many times she tried to warn her parents, they never listened to her. She eventually gave up and concluded that they were fated to die in "Shōwa 56 (1981)." She slowly approaches her home realizing that her parents must still be alive, and she does indeed see her mother beating the dust out of a hung blanket. Her mother looks at her and smiles, but Rika merely looks down slightly. Rika enters her room and starts calling to Hanyū. She receives no answer. She leaves and hides behind a statue to look into the meeting house where she can see her mother standing in the doorway talking to her father who is kneeling in seiza and has some unidentified people behind him. She rushes off. The chains over the large statue of Oyashiro-sama in the Saiguden move as Rika desperately calls to Hanyū. She finally hears Hanyū's very faint voice. Looking around, she sees a small crystal ball on a cushion on a stand on one of the shelves that stand before the statue of Oyashiro-sama. There is a small twinkling light inside the crystal. From inside, Hanyū's voice insists that she can hear Rika, but she cannot enter her world. Exasperated, Rika demands that she get her out of this world. Hanyū tells her to listen to her carefully: "For some reason, your world is rejecting me." Rika ignores this and demands that Hanyū stop complaining and do something. Hanyu insists that Rika's world has some power that rejects her. Rika angrily grabs the crystal and reminds Hanyū that she is a goddess: "What kind of power could possibly refuse you?!" Hanyū explains that for reasons she does not know, a fragment from the "world of the gods" slipped into Rika's world. She considers it like a key "on the wrong side of a door." Hanyū explains that, on a higher plane, Rika's world is described as a "fragment (かけら・''kakera'')." They had, in effect, assembled fragments "like a jigsaw puzzle" to travel between worlds. Rika begins to understand that the fragment of the world that she is in is "warped" and does not "fit" with other fragments. Hanyū agrees and states that this is why she cannot enter Rika's world and they both cannot move on to the next. Rika quickly concludes that she must do something about the fragment in her world. She asks Hanyū where it is and what she should do about it. Hanyū whines a number of "Auu~! Auu~!"s, then cries that she does not know. Rika asks how she could possibly find the fragment if she does not even know what it is. She ask if it is like the crystal she holds; Hanyū can only stammer that she thinks so, but she cannot imagine what form it may have changed into. Rika sarcastically muses that she has to find something that she does not know what it looks like and does not know where it is: "So, if I find it, what should I do?" Hanyū replies with another "Auu~!" Hanyū explains that their powers had been weakening, and they should not have had to use them again. Rika notes that Hanyū still uses that power, which can only mean. . . . Hanyū interrupts over a flashback of Rika's encounter with a truck. She explains that she was thrown off of her bike, landed infront of the tire. "Your face . . . you had no face!" Hanyū cries over the flashback of her, the Truck Driver, Satoko, Rena, a translucent Hanyū, Keiichi, and Mion staring at her unseen body in horror. Over a view of the lower part of Rika's body with a pool of blood forming, Rika concluded that she was crushed by the truck, "and my face flattened." Hanyū adds that everyone prayed that they were in a bad dream. Holding the crystal ball, Rika sadly acknowledges that it was all her own fault. She asks if in order to return to the world she was in, Hanyū must enter the world she is in. "Yes, of course!" Hanyū quickly agrees and adds she want them to return to the world they were in. Rika vows that they will return to the world they "won after all those hundreds of years!" She then asks, if Hanyū is not with her, if she dies in her world does that mean she is, indeed, dead. Hanyū confirms that will be the case since her powers are useless in Rika's world. After reminding her to be careful, Hanyū notes that Rika's voice seems to be fading, and she informs Rika that what she holds is a treasure of the Furude Shrine: the Kamunomikotonori." Unfortunately, almost all of its power has faded away. Rika guesses that it is like a transmitters whose batteries need recharging. She promises Hanyū to find the fragment and return to Hanyū's "fun" world. At lunchtime in school, Satoshi enjoys lunch with his sister and two other younger girls, Reina sits with Mion, and Rika finds herself eating alone. She watches how the others enjoy themselves, especially Satoko. Suddenly, Satoko looks angry, stands, and demands to know what Rika has been staring at. The two other girls and Satoshi look at Rika. Satoko demands that if Rika has something to say, she should come to her and say it directly. Meekly, Rika tries to explain, and Satoshi tells his sister that their eyes just must have met by chance. Unappeased, Satoko accuses Rika of starring at her which attracts the attention of Reina and Mion. Rika meekly apologizes and promises not to stare; Satoko declares that her cream croquette will now "taste awful!" Rika's eyes glisten. She walks outside alone. Behind her, Satoko holds a ball with the two other girl students and watches her leave. Walking in the forest, Rika asks Hanyū through the crystal if she discovered anything. Hanyū answers that she thinks the fragment is hiding in something. As Rika walks up the stairs to the Shrine, Hanyū suggests that in order to bring it over to Hanyū's world, they need to make it lose its shape in Rika's. Rika asks if this means breaking it, to which Hanyū agrees. Hanyū then warns that the fragment could be inside a person. As Rika stands before the small house that in other arcs she shares with Satoko, she asks if that means what she thinks Hanyū means. Hanyū confirms that the person will be lost the moment the fragment is lost. "That's not a nice thought," Rika admits, "However I imagine it, this can't end well." Hanyū offers that they can only pray that is not the case. As she sits in the Saiguden, Rika suggests that if the fragment is contained in a person, that person probably has strong ties to Oyashiro-sama. Hanyū agrees. Rika wonders if the person could be her, but Hanyū explains if that was the case she could not talk to Rika. Rika then suspects that the next candidates are either her father or her mother who actually carries the Furude bloodline. She coldly concludes that if that is the case then she simply has to kill the one who has the fragment. Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!"s at this suggestion. While she would like to avoid that, Rika vows that she will not hesitate if that is the only way to return to the world she left. When Rika stands, an old wrinkled book falls from a stack next to her. She inspects it and wonders if some information may be contained in it. She then walks to the main house where she notices a delivery of bottles of beer and wine. Her mother pause during her sewing, and Rika suddenly approaches her from behind and happily thanks her for making her food, "Nippa~!" Her mother asks her why she is acting like this all of a sudden: "Mother's Day was quie a while ago." When Rika starts to rub her shoulders, she pleasantly asks if this is because Rika wants something. Behind her, Rika's expression turns dark. Inwardly in her Adult Voice, Rika finds she does not sense anything which probably means her mother does not contain the fragment. Returning to her Child Voice, Rika chirps that she is simply showing her appreciation for everything she does for her. As Rika rubs her shoulders, her mother playfully responds "Scary! Scary (怖いい・''kowaii'')!" ]At school, with the higurashi crying, Mion, Satoshi, and Reina talk in the hallway. In the classroom, Rika reads one of the old books she found in the Saiguden. Satoko struts up to her to demand what she is reading. When Rika does not answer, she snatches it away, but finds she cannot read the older Japanese. Rika tries to snatch it back, which Satoko turns into the perfect opportunity to play "Keep Away." She tosses the book to one of the school girls who tosses it to another. Rika walks past the smug Satoko to retrieve her book. However, the second girl warms up to the idea and tosses it to another girl who teases Rika with "Over here, Oni-san!" She tosses it to Satoko who laughs and waves the book teasing Rika. Rika becomes angry and clenches her right fist. "What's wrong, Rika-''chama''?!" Satoko continues to taunt only to see a chair come at her face, knocking her to the grown. Rika methodically drags another chair over then uses it to impress their "failure to . . . communicate" repeatedly upon Satoko. After slaming the chair down on Satoko numerous times to the horror of the other school girls, Rika addresses her in her Adult Voice. She commands Satoko to "shut up." She explains that she had gone easy on her, because Satoko "looked the same as my best friend." She continues that she has finally grown sick of Satoko's "shrill" voice. As Satoko remains curled up on the floor coverying her head and sobbing, Rika threatens that if she ever comes within a meter of her again, Rika will beat her severely. Mion, Satoshi, and Reina reach the door of the classroom in time to hear her threat. She then darkly asks if Satoko "understands." Second Half Dr. Yamamoto bandages Satoko's right arm in the school clinic while Chie Rumiko and Rika watch. Satoko does not look at Rika. Chie asks the two to apologize to one another. Both stubbornly refuse to look at the other, and Chie scolds them that if they do not apologize their relationship will remain like this "forever." Rika turns to Satoko, addresses her as "Hōjō-san," and apologizes for hitting her. Chie encourages Satoko to apologize as well. Satoko turns but does not look directly at Rika as she apologizes for taking her book. As Chie completes her lecture, Rika holds her right hand. Yamamoto asks if he can examine it. He notices a cut and asks her to sit. Chie bows to him and takes her leave with Satoko. Sitting with Rika, Dr. Yamamoto notes that everyone is sad that the school will close at this year, and he suspect that Rika is sad as well. He adds that he knows that all of Rika's close friends just happened to transfer out at the same time, and he understand how lonely she must feel. To herself in her Adult Voice, Rika understands the situation. Yamamoto continues to stress that they were not her only friends, and he encourages her to try to make friends with others in her class. Speaking in her Adult Voice, Rika responds that, "My true friends went far away. Far, far away. I just want to go back." Startled, Yamamoto asks why she started speaking in such an adult way. Rika merely responds, "Well, I just felt like it." He places a bandage on her right hand and asks her if she is worried about something. He offers to help, but she suggests that he cannot. When he insists, she stands and states that she will tell him though, "You won't believe me anyway." Undaunted, he suggests that he just might. Looking outside the window, Rika suggests that "Furude Rika" probably died when the ball hit her. Yamamoto asks if he is looking at a "ghost." Rika claims that she is not the Furude Rika he knows. When he asks who she might be, she explains that she is Oyashiro-sama's reincarnation, and she has come from a Hinamizawa from another world. After a view of the outside with the higurashi crying, Yamamoto reviews Rika's story: she comes from a Hinamizawa which is not going to be flooded by a dam. Rika affirms that the quiet life of Hinamizawa in her world will continue after "Shōwa 58 (1983)." When Yamamoto asks her if there is a way she can return, Rika responds that there is one way. After a view of the hallway, Yamamoto asks how Hanyū communicated with her. She shows him the crystal ball. When he asks if he can try to communicate with Hanyū, she invites him to try. He looks at it, then notes that he cannot hear anything; Rika explains that its power has not recovered. Rika offers to let him try when its powers return. Yamamoto sits and gently offers to do so and help her return to her world. For a moment, Rika appears encouraged with his offer, and he promises to help her. He then suggest that, if at that time he cannot speak to Hanyū, she should listen to what he has to say. He asks her to promise him that. She turns away and asks him what his story might be. He merely laughs and suggests that they talk about it the next time. She merely looks sad. Mion orders the class to stand and bow at the end of classes, and Satoko and the other young girls rush out of the classroom. Satoshi stops Rika to ask if she has a moment. Mion and Reina join him, and he explains that they just want to have a talk. She asks if it has something to do with what happened during lunch, but Satoshi insists that it is other things. Rika sadly apologizes for hitting Satoko with a chair. Reina insists that they are not trying to scold her. Rika asks why, then, did they stop her. Mion decides to "get straight to the point," and confesses that the three wondered what they should do to help everyone get along. She then turns a bit away and insists that Rika needs to understand that she is part of the reason for the problems. Satoshi suggest to Mion that she does not have to raise that point at the moment; Mion retorts that as upperclassmen it is their responsibility to teach younger classmen such things. When he sighs, Reina takes the initiative to pleasantly ask Rika if she agrees that it would be wonderful to get along with everyone and have fun. She continues that she, Mion, and Satoshi wondered what they could do so that everyone could get along with everyone else and have fun. When she asks Rika what it could be, Rika responds that she does not know. Satoshi notes that Mion has all kinds of games. When he "ne?"s to Mion, she agrees that games use to be her hobby which is why she has stacks of board and card games. For this reason, Reina explains, they thought of starting a games club where they could all come together and play. Shocked, Rika asks, "Games club? You mean . . . club activities?" Satoshi agrees that if they all play together, Rika will be able to make friends with everyone. A bit aloof, Mion claims that as an "upperclassmen," they want to "help out the loner of the class." Satoshi scolds her a bit, but Mion continues to claim that Rika's isolation is partially her own fault. This surprises Rika, and Mion continues to describe that before everyone moved away, Rika was like a "princess." Rika repeats the word "princess (お姫様・''ohimesama'')," and Mion affirms it. Rika had a group of boys that always pampered her. Rika would do nothing for herself since she could get the boys to do everything for her. Mion looks at the empty desks and specifically mentions Tomita Daiki and Okamura Suguru who "would do anything you asked." The boys appear happy in a brief flashback. Mion adds that Rika enjoyed making the boys who liked her compete with one another. Other kids resented this. With a flashback of Rika sitting alone in the classroom, Mion explains that when all of the boys moved away leaving her alone, others felt the she got what she deserved. As Mion explains this, to herself in her Adult Voice, Rika notes: "I see. So the Rika in this world was that kind of person." Reina asks her if she is listening to Mion. Mion quickly responds in her Child Voice that she is listening. Reina scolds her that she is not: "You look like you think this has nothing to do with you." Satoshi interrupts to tell Reina to stop since he thinks Rika feels bad enough. Mion protests that, by looking at Rika, she would never realize it if they had not told her. Satoshi tells Mion to stop, then assures Rika that they are not there to bully her; they want to be her friends: "But to do that, we'll all need to work together to change our relationship." He reveals that he is thinking of inviting Satoko to join their club as well. He suggests that Satoko is too stubborn to admit to Rika that she really wants to settle things with her. Reina happily ask Rika if she will join their club. Mion asks if she will take the opportunity to try to change herself just a little at a time. Reina insists that "everyone" wants to be her friend. Satoshi adds that everyone is extending her hands to her; all she needs to do is "grab on." Reina confesses that earlier, when she went to the bathroom, she overheard Rika's conversation with Yamamoto. This surprises Rika, but Reina continues that the world Rika described, "it was a world in which everyone got along and was really fun, right?" She then reveals that she, Mion, and Satoshi talked and thought of a way for her to return. Satoshi admits that they cannot bring back Tomika or Okamura, and Reina continues that everyone left would like to return to their happy world. Reina then suggests that when you break a cup, even if you gather the pieces, you cannot recreate it; however, there is more than one cup in the world. If Rika keeps crying over it, she will not find the next one. Satoshi agrees and explains that while Rika may not be able to bring ack her friend who moved away, she can make new friends just as close. Reina admits that it may not be the same world she left, "but I think it's the best way to get as close as you can." Mion suggests that she may even end up better than before. In her Child Voice, Rika thanks them sincerely. Satoshi promises they will protect her and encourages her to make happy memories with them before the school closes. Rika looks away a bit and states, "I need to prepare myself for this a little." Mion is surprised by Rika's "delicate reaction": "It's not like Satoshi's confessing his love to you or anything!" Reina playfully grabs Mion and claims that she thinks she understands Rika's feelings. She replies to Rika that they will wait for her to be ready. Still in her Child Voice, Rika formally thank them then, if she decides to join them, formally asks them to accept her. Sitting in her room with a glass of wine, Rika laments in her Adult Voice that Keiichi, Irie, and Hanyū are not in her world. Instead, she has Satoshi and her parents. "They may even be about to start the Club." Satoko may even eventually become her friend. Her mother calls her downstairs to the kitchen. She attempts to show Rika how to boil different vegetables. As she watches, Rika thinks that she probably rejected her mother's affection to reduce the pain of her inevitable death. She smiles as she watches her mother slice an onion. Rika considers that with her mother like this, "living together from now on might be filled with warmth and happiness." She continues her musing as she eats the curry her mother made for dinner with her and her father. She notes that she has experienced happiness of eating dinner with her family in either world: "neither this world nor my old one are necessarily better." As she helps her mother clean up after dinner, her mother reveals that she received a phone call from Yamamoto. This stuns Rika briefly. Her mother gently explains that Yamamoto told her what Rika had discussed with him. Rika "Mii"s in frustration, declaring him a "bad person" who gave away their secret. Her mother kneels down to her height and states that Rika said something about coming from another world. Haltingly, Rika "Mii"s again and tries to pretend that he was so insistent that she decided to have some fun with him and apologizes. Her mother sighs in relief. She then turns a bit to make sure they are still alone and then asks Rika about what she said about being Oyashiro-sama's reincarnation. Her mother hugs her and asks her to listen to her carefully. She explains that when she was young her parents, Rika's grandparents, doted over her because she was the reincarnation. Rika startles. Her mother continues that she admits she has never explained this to her. In the Furude family, an old legend states that if eight generations of first-born girls occur in a row, the eight is the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, and she, her mother, is the eighth. Her mother asks her to keep this a secret and not tell anyone. The only ones who know are Rika's now deceased grandparents, her, and now Rika. She hugs her again, and Rika can feel a "pulse" and a "warmth": "This feeling is exactly the same power as Hanyū!" She looks up at her now smiling mother as she realizes that her mother carries the fragment. Post-End Titles and Teaser Over Eiko Shimamiya singing the main part of "Super Scription of Data" scenes from the next episode appear as part of an advertisement for the next episode which is the fourth OVA since "Shame Exposing Chapter" was the first OVA. Characters In order of appearance *Furude Rika *Ryūgū Reina *Irie Kyōsuke (mentioned) *Takano Miyo (mentioned) *Maebara Keiichi (mentioned) *Mrs. Furude *Mr. Furude *Furude Hanyū *Villagers Meeting with Mr. Furude *Truck Driver (flashback) *Hōjō Satoko *Sonozaki Mion *Hōjō Satoshi *Children from the School *Yamamoto *Chie Rumiko *Tomita Daiki (flashback/mentioned) *Okamura Suguru (flashback/mentioned) Referbacks and Forwards *'Reina:' as explained in the previous episode, Reina's parents do not divorce, she never leaves Hinamizawa, and she never feels the need to change her name to "Rena." *'Rika's Parents' Deaths:' Matsuribayashi-hen reveals that Takano arranges the deaths of her parents to allow her research involving Rika to continue. The anime does not show what really happened to Rika's Mom; it merely depicts the staged suicide at Onigafuchi Swamp. The manga adaption has Takano gleefully vivisect Rika's Mom. *'Where Oh Where is My Hanyū:' it becomes clear in previous arcs that Hanyū appears when Rika is reborn. In the anime this is shown in "Rules of the Maze" of Minagoroshi-hen. This episode also affirms that it is Hanyū alone who is responsible for bringing Rika to a new time fragment when she dies. *'Fragments:' these are the "time fragments (時のかけら・''toki no kakera'')." *'Bloodlines:' While Rika's father is referred to as "Furude" and the "head" of the Furude family throughout the arcs when he is mentioned, Rika makes clear that her mother is the actual "Furude." Since it is not a terrible spoiler, Arg! it will be revealed that Rika is part of a long line of first-born Furude who are all female. This suggests that the Furude family adopted men to act as the priest for the Shrine. In other arcs, as the only survivor, Rika by default becomes the Furude priestess, though her title is always "miko." *'"The Mother and Child Reunion is Only an Emotion Away":' this is not explained previously in the anime, but over her many lives that restart far enough in the past, Rika eventually shielded herself from the repeated pain of losing her parents by creating distance from them. The manga presents a nice example where her mother, who is depicted in the manga ''as not a very good to terrible cook, tries to teach Rika who, having been taught and scolded by the good cook Satoko for decades, takes the opportunity to outshine and embarrass her. *'"I Hope I Die before I Get Old!":' until the final "Answer Arc" of ''Matsuribayashi-hen adults never listen to Rika. She frequently complains about this. Thus, she is initially excited when Yamamoto patiently listens to her and promises to help her until she realizes that he is simply placating her. *"Well, Sometimes 'Nothing' Can be a Real Cool Hand": It was Shion, pretending to be Mion, who suggested the creation of The Club to Satoshi to give a reason for Satoko to stay after school and away from their abusive aunt as well as give her something to enjoy. Also, in the previous episode, Rika expected the Club to exist, and the others had no idea what she was talking about. *'"Put Your Hand in My Hand":' this idea is repeated in previous arcs. Keiichi suggests the same to Rena when she feels isolated . . . while disposing the bodies of Hōjō Teppei and Mamiya Rina! After their deaths at the end of Minagoroshi-hen, Rika, Rena, Satoko, Keiichi, Shion, and Mion all extend their hands to the timid Hanyū. It is the ultimate "answer" to reach out and depend upon friends. *'"''In Vino Veritas" Nipaa~!:' in the ''manga ''version, Rika is drinking "Bernkasteler" Riesling which is not red. In this episode, she drinks from a different vintage. Trivia *'Putting Together Fragments:' Hanyū suggests that by fitting fragments together, she can pass from one to another, taking Rika along. This could explain why Hanyū could not simply choose a "perfect" fragment; she and Rika could only move to one that "fit" the one they were in. *''Kamunomikotonori: When They Cry Wikia will have to check the original kanji from the Sound Novel. *''Oni-san ''Tag: this children's Japanese version of the game is used in the opening song "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni" for the first season as well as quoted by Ōishi Kuraudo in 48 Hours from Matsuribayashi-hen. *'You've Got Your ''Mind Right?:' The word Rika says which is sometimes translated as "understood?" or "nice to make your aquaintaince" depending on the translation is よろしく (''yoroshiku) which is the second part of the traditional ending to an introduction: dōzo yoroshiku (どうぞよろしく). It can mean "best regards" or with "please" (どうぞ・''dōzo'') mean "please remember me/treat me favorably." In other words, Rika is sarcastically "welcoming" their new relationship where Satoko will not dare to bully her or even come near her. *'Satoshi:' Satoshi does not receive a lot of "screen time" in any of the adaptations. In previous arcs, when he appears, he is on his way to his descent into the final stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. This arc demonstrates he is an insightful and caring character. Cultural References *''Meanwhile . . . in Japan:'' Mother's Day '(母の日・''haha no hi):' occurs in May . *'Adopted Son-in-Law''' (婿養子・''mukoyōshi)': the practice of adopting a man who marries a daughter to carrying on the family name. *'''Princess (お姫様・''ohimesama''):' as noted in previous episodes, the term carries the same connotation in Japanese as it does in English. Okonogi derisively refers to Takano by the same term. Memorable Moments *Rika notes that she tried numerous times to warn her parents to no avail. Quotes *"My mother is the hysteric type of person who, once she starts to make a fuss over something, won't calm down about it easily." - Rika *"Stop complaining and do something about it already! Come on!" - Rika ''to Hanyū '' *"So, in the end, it was all my own fault." - Rika *"When that ball hit me, Furude Rika probably died then." - Rika *"Satoko can be stubborn, so she probably wouldn't tell you straight out, but she wants to make things right with you." - Satoshi *"The reason I rejected my mother's warmth might have been because I wanted to reduce the pain of her death. If I couldn't change her fate in ''Shōwa 56, then I might as well just grow to hate her." - Rika Gallery Rena Hanyū Keiichi See Rika.png|'''Shown: Another Happy Day in Hinamizawa! Hinamizawa Understatement.png|'First Place' Hinamizawa Understatement of the Year Competition Chair to Face.png|If it was Takano, Satoko, it would not be a chair to your face! Rika Commands Satoko.png|"You've got your mind right, Luke Satoko?!" Rika Wine Memories.png Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Saikoroshi-hen Episodes